Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with the dye-sensitized solar cells.
United States Patent Application No. 20090114283, filed by Lee, et al., is directed to a dye-sensitized solar cell that includes a first substrate, a first electrode layer, a photosensitive dye layer, an electrolyte layer, a second electrode layer, and a second substrate. The first electrode layer is disposed on the first substrate. The photosensitive dye layer is disposed on the first electrode layer. The electrolyte layer is disposed on the photosensitive dye layer, and the electrolyte layer is composed of an organic electrolyte material. The second electrode layer is disposed on the electrolyte layer, and the second substrate is disposed on the second electrode layer. A stable and effective oxidation and reduction reaction is performed between the elements by the characteristics of the composition and the structure of the electrolyte material, thus improving the photoelectric conversion efficiency and the stability of the dye-sensitized solar cell.
United States Patent Application No. 20070251574, filed by Fujimaki, et al., is directed to a dye-sensitized solar cell that includes a first electrode having a photoelectric conversion layer, a second electrode disposed so as to oppose the first electrode, and electrolyte filled at least in between the first electrode and second electrode, the first electrode is constructed with a plurality of first electrode layers disposed superposed in a direction that is opposite the second electrode.
United States Patent Application No. 20040211461, filed by Murai, et al., is also directed to a dye-sensitized solar cell. Briefly, the invention is a dye-sensitized solar cell comprising a semiconductor electrode containing a dye and carboxylic compound, the dye and carboxylic compound being carried on a surface of the semiconductor electrode, a counter electrode, and an electrolyte composition provided between the semiconductor electrode and the counter electrode, and containing an electrolyte that contains iodine and molten salt of iodide.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,332,782, issued to Tomita is directed to a dye-sensitized solar cell with high conversion efficiency. Briefly, the dye-sensitized solar cell has, between an electrode (2) formed on a surface of a transparent substrate (1) and a counter electrode (6), a light-absorbing layer (3) containing light-absorbing particles carrying dye and an electrolyte layer (5), characterized in that the light-absorbing layer (3) containing light-scattering particles (4) different in size from the light-absorbing particles. In such a dye-sensitized solar cell according to the present invention, the energy of light, which passes through a light-absorbing layer in a conventional cell structure, can be strongly absorbed by the dye in the light-absorbing layer of the present invention. This will increase the conversion efficiency and output current of the dye-sensitized solar cell.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,118,936, issued to Kobayashi, et al., is directed to an organic dye-sensitized metal oxide semiconductor electrode and manufacture and organic dye-sensitized solar cells. Briefly, a semiconductor electrode of organic dye-sensitized metal oxide having a semiconductor layer of metal oxide is said to be easily prepared for an organic dye-sensitized solar cell. The semiconductor electrode of organic dye-sensitized metal oxide comprises a substrate having a transparent electrode thereon, a semiconductor layer of metal oxide provided on the electrode and an organic dye absorbed on a surface of the semiconductor layer, the semiconductor layer being formed by a vapor deposition process.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,479,745, issued to Yamanaka, et al., is directed to a dye-sensitized solar cell and method of manufacturing the same. Briefly, the dye-sensitized solar cell comprises a porous semiconductor layer in which a dye is adsorbed and an electrolyte, which are sandwiched between a transparent conductive film formed on a surface of a transparent substrate and a conductive substrate, wherein the electrolyte is retained in a crosslinked polymer compound.